Shunpei Seiya
Shunpei Seiya ( 春平 清耶 Seiya Shunpei) is a Devil that lives in the Hells Cafe with several other devils in Tokyo, japan. He was being trained by Sakomoto Ryujin in the mastery of the Katana as he has to survive in the Yokia Gang on the streets, wich he joined with an old friend. Till today he regretted the decision but became a strong man due to this rough life. It hadnt made him better but more dangerous. Appearance Shunpei is a dark skinned, tall youngp man at the physical age of 24. he has muscular but still very lean build, a black tribal scorpion Tattoo decorating his left Arm and shoulder. His eyes are slanted and have dark circles under them due to the permanent tiredness. Shunpei has in general a very bored expression on his face, rarely being seen smiling or in shock. His hair is of a gentle white, its sides being shaved and in the middle longer, giving him some messy bangs. On his waist he has a bigger old scar and his right ear has a piercing. His horns have a slight S-shape later one. Shunpeis Devil outfit consists of black vest and a white shirt with a black tie. He wears the sleeves always pulled up. Additionally he wears simple black pants with black shoes. In his free time Shunpei is mainly seen with a green jacket with a fur rim on its hood. Under it he wears a loose white shirt together with black loose pants and gym shoes. He wears a necklace with two metal pieces. "Love" and "strength" is written on them in Kanji. Personality Shunpei is a character that rather stays at the outskirts of Events. He doesn't like to be in the center of attention and so he retreats or stays silent whenever a situation is calling for attendance. While he may be serious in fights and certain situations, Shunpei emits a very awkward calamity. He often has a bored expression and body language, slacking off on anything that doesn't catch his attention and paying little attention to what is happening around him. On questions he mostly answers very short, not even planning on letting a discussion happen. His no means no and what he wants he will get. He is very determined when it comes to his goals, taking no one in consideration during fights. He doesn't care about unimportant people and is quite self centered. Shunpei despises authorities due to his former life with a Gang. While he appears to be as tamed and calm as a lamb, He is actually the dominant person in relationships, taking on the role of an authority himself so as no one can give him orders. He might often follows the wishes of his Girlfriend Lotte but only because he wants to. If he doesn't, she could do pretty much everything but would not succeed. History Shunpei grew up with mother, father and a big sister in a small house in Japan, Tokyo. He was an adopted child but was integrated very well, being thought by his father in sword fighting. He was as child already a lone wolf but very protective about his family. He was teased because of his adoption which is why e always got into fights with other children. Often he was scolded by the school and his mother but he would not let anyone harm the name of his family. This behavior went on till high school. It appeared he made friends, but the wrong ones. Soon he ended up in a Yakuza Gang that violently defended their territory. Only later the family got to know about this. However, it was too late and he was too deep in the business being the "Shateigashira" (2nd. lieutenant). Shunpei was manipulated by his Gang who told him that everybody is an enemy to his family. This only gave him more reasons to jump into the spiral of darkness. That is, until one day his big sister Io Seiya, talked to him about a group that approached her and asked for him. At that point he realized that his satiation got out of hand. He didn't want his family to be dragged into his business but with each day his gang got more nagging, appearing more often around Io. It was at that night at which he decided to do something about it. He wanted to be alone for himself, wanted to think about his actions. He always had been protective about his family when did he lost it that much? Lost in his thoughts the young men wandered through the empty streets in the night. He could remember it, the Moon hidden behind the clouds. A red neon signs attracted his attention in a small alley. "Hells Cafe". Well he was in Hell anyway it couldn't get worse right? He slowly stepped down the stairs, a ringing resounding as he opened a door and the scent of roses welcoming him. The Red couched and comfy light were emitting a warm atmosphere. At the Bar an older man was waiting, looking quite grumpy. He simply nodded at him. After drinking one or two and thinking thoroughly a man approached his table, looking like an elegant gentleman, something he disliked a lot. He asked him questions, tried to lure out Informations. He avoided talking to him, stood silent before the stranger started to speak out things that only he would know. The man placed a paper in front of him, a contract. His Soul for a wish. He couldn't do nothing but smirk, taking the last sip of his drink before standing up. It was the old man behind the bar that gave him the last words. "A man should do what a man should do." He left Only days after his sisters was found by his gang members more and more often. Not only that But they have started to act different around himself as well. They were planning something and he knew it. He might wasn't the most social but he wasn't stupid. He observed people, finding out how they work. The moment he could get informations from his gang buddy he knew he had no choice. The Gang had decided to get rid of him if one way or another. He had to take actions. "A man has to do what a man has to do." At the same night he went back to the bar, singing the contract. "Eliminate every gang member." That was his wish. Over the next days the news were talking about the sudden disappearance of famous Yakuza members. His sister wasn't visited anymore. Shunpei felt like something was wrong. He didn't want to waste a thought about the contract but it wouldn't let him sleep anymore. At one night he stood up, threw his jacket over his shoulders and went to search for the cafe once again. However, it was gone. Why? He was sure it would have been here. It was not short after this moment as suddenly three man appeared. He died at that night, beaten up and being stabbed with a small knife. Skills Human-Form Sword Art: Shunpei Learned from his Father the Art of Sword fighting, hence he owns a katana. He merely uses it in emergency as he normally uses his fists. Hand to Hand combat: Since Shunpei is quite tall he is able to defend himself without weapons. He might not fight in any art style but more with street fighting, simply punching those who annoy him Devil-Form Scent: As every Devil Shunpei is able to emit a scent that attracts humans. Devil Ability: None yet Relations (to be added)